Oyster Toys
by PanFlute
Summary: After returning home from work, all Alice wants to do is nap, though Hatter has a different idea after finding some of Alice's toys on her bedside table. Lemony, smut with mild bondage. One-Short.


Welcome to my first ever published fanfiction in years! And would you look at that, it's complete smut. Aren't you proud of me?

Written in a drunken stupor, trying to pass the nights away before school starts once again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story or the original story. I just happen to share the same name with the main character. Enjoy.

* * *

Summer had always been a tiresome for Alice. The raging heat just seemed to drain every ounce of energy out of her after her classes. It was a wonder that she managed to get through them at all, especially with her studio's air conditioner on the fritz once again. After a long days work, all the woman wanted was a cold shower and a long nap, just like any other sane person.

Unfortunately, she did not know too many sane people.

As Alice opened the door to her apartment, she was greeted with the smell of burning plastic. "Ugh, Hatter?" She called out, fanning her hand on front of her face. Good lord, she could even taste the horrid smell. "Hatter! What did you do?"

Leaning against her bedroom door, Alice watched as Hatter poked his head out to greet her with his usual expression while dealing with 'oyster rubbish'. Of course, it was only rubbish whenever he managed to screw it up…or light it on fire accidentally.

"Oi, there's nothing 'easy' about that stuff." He said, his nose scrunched up in annoyance as he motioned his hand towards the many opened bags of Easy Mac scattered across the counter.

"Hatter! There's directions on the box! It's in pictures…good lord!" Alice picked up a half melted bowl that she had gotten from Ikea last time she was in the city. She supposed that's what she got for buying ten for five-dollar plastic bowls…and allowing the Wonderland creature access to her apartment while her mother was away on vacation.

Before she could turn around to scold him yet again, Hatter had vanished into her room. With a sigh, Alice roughly opened the kitchen window and trotted her way after him, dragging her feet in the process. She was tired. She did not want to play games.

"Hatter…" Alice whined, "You don't put plastic things on the stove. You should know this! Tea couldn't be the only thing you made in Wonderland."

He clearly had not been listening. Hatter rested his body against the middle her metal headboard, his hat pushed forward over his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Move. Im tired, I just want to take a nap." Alice demanded, throwing her things on the ground in a heaping pile, followed by her jeans. She was far too hot to be wearing that much clothes anyways, and besides she could always pick them up later. All she wanted to do was rest, thankfully the plastic smell remained mostly in the kitchen.

Hatter did not move a muscle as she neared him; he could not hide his crooked smile that played at the corners of his lips.

A loud giggle escaped him as Alice forcefully shoved him sideways, to make enough room for herself. She was not in the gaming mood. Or at least she did not want to be. She just wanted to not have to move for a little while. However, Hatter did not have the same idea.

Alice's right eye peaked open at the sound of a muffed giggle from Hatter's direction. She knew that no good could ever come out of his sneaky laughing. He had been up to something. "What?" She asked, still only letting one eye watch him from under his hat.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." His lips parted, showing off his teeth with another muffled giggle. "I just really love Oyster stuff, is all."

Alice sat up, resting her weight on her hands. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes were narrowed. Snatching his hat from his head, Alice finally had a clear view of his eyes. They were positively giddy. "Hatter, what did…" She froze as her eyes fell on her half open nightstand drawer. The middle one. The secret one.

He snickered, removing her hand from his back. Between his fingers he held a long, pink, shinny object. "Now this I like. Though, I wouldn't have taken you for a pink kind of girl."

Alice leaped forward, trying to snatch her vibrator from her hands, only to have him return it behind his back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he responded, shaking his head slowly. "I never really thought pink was your color…but, blue," removing his other hand from his back, Hatter reveled a much smaller version of his treasure, this time in blue. "This one fits you quite well."

Letting out a frustrated scowl, Alice tried to reach behind the man to retrieve her things. A victorious smirk crossed Hatter's face as Alice wrapped her arms around him and attempted to dig her hands into his back pockets.

Her face flushed red as she struggled. She had never been as comfortable with the topic as Hatter seemed to have been. She had only admitted to him that she masturbated regularly once, and that was only because she had half a bottle of wine in her system. "Hatter, just…give them back."

His face scrunched, and his eyes narrowed as he thought about her proposal. "Nah, I don't think so, love." His giggles filled the room as she straddled his body, trying to get a better hold on his hands.

With one quick motion, Hatter wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and forced her backwards onto her back.

She let out a loud yelp as she fell against the soft fabric of her comforter. "Come on! I'm tiered, I don't want to do this right now." She whined, trying to muffle a sigh as Hatter ran his fingers up her sides.

His face quickly turned into a pout as he hovered over her. "But, Ive been here all day waiting for you." It was true, on Hatter's days off he really did nothing more than waited for Alice to return home. Which was generally a good thing, she really did not want to let him out so he could manage to burn down half of their block.

"Yes, and you almost destroyed my kitchen."

"Ay, almost is better than actually destroyed it." He snickered, as he began to remove his tie. For someone who had been cooped up in her apartment all day, he still managed to look rather dashing, or at least Alice thought so.

Taking the opportunity as she say fit, Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped firmly onto his jacket. Flipping him over, her straddled his chest. Tilting her head to the side, she smirked down at him.

"Oi, I thought you were too tired!" He demanded.

"Yes, well…hey!"

The smirk remained on Hatter's face as he grasped her two hands firmly in his grip. "You said you were tired," he offered shrugging his shoulders as he fastened her hands to her bed's footboard with his tie. "Now, you don't have to do anything."

"Hatter! Hey!" Alice fought against her restraints, trying to stop him from wiggling his way out from under her.

Walking over to the other side of her metal-framed footboard. He lazily leaned against it, placing each hand on the either side of her own. Licking his lips, Hatter allowed his eyes to trail their way over Alice's body. His dimple was etched deep in the side of his face as he smirked. Slowly, he brought his hand to his back pocket and removed his new treasure, waving it in front of Alice's body.

"Hatter." Alice whispered, her body unconsciously struggling against her restraints once more. She could feel her center tighten as she watched him, his mischievous eyes not leaving her body. She watched as his lips slightly parted as he paused to admire her black, lace panties.

Slowly, he twisted the bottle of her device and it sprung to life. The faint vibrating noise filled both their ears. Alice's face seemed to turn three shades darker red, as Hatter's eyes grew darker.

He began to hum as he reached his hand through to metal bars of the footboard and closer to Alice's center. His eyes watched her face as she opened and closed her eyes rapidly, trying to fight against his tie holding her arms securely in place. Hatter paused the device, only inches away from her panties, waiting for her approval.

"Hatter." She whispered again, her eyes closed. Her body stilled, as her breath caught in her throat as she readied herself for it.

Before moving his hand, Hatter removed his own hat from his head, a strange move for the strange man. Placing the hat atop Alice's head, he tilted it forward and patted it down firmly to cover her eyes.

Alice's body rolled forward as she waited in darkness, only hearing the soft rumble of her toy below her. She could feel herself getting wet with anticipation, she needed release, but she knew that Hatter just wanted to toy with her for a few moments longer.

As the vibrator made contact with her center, Alice let out a loud groan. Her legs parted, trying to give Hatter better access, and her hips bucked forward into the device. She continued to repeat his name as she heard him snicker.

He was having far too much fun with this particular oyster toy. With his free hand, Hatter fumbled to remove to buttons of her shirt, cursing himself for not taking off her bloody shirt before he tied her up. He was careful not to pull too hard, the last time he ripped Alice's shirt she got quite upset with him.

Once her shirt was opened, Hatter was greeted with her another Oyster invention that he quite enjoyed, a bra that clasped in the front. He did not touch her right away after opening her shirt from. He wanted to toy with her first, of course.

Alice tilted her head back as Hatter pressed the vibrator closer onto her clitoris. Another moan escaped her throat as she tried to remove the hat from her eyes, she did not like not knowing what Hatter's next move would be.

Roughly, he rolled his fingers around her erect nipple, causing her to scream out. Her hips moving below her like a wild woman. "Hatter!" she cried, as his tongue flicked her opposite nipple.

Just as he felt her thrusting become sporadic, he pulled himself away from her, vibrator and all.

Alice let out a scream in frustration.

This only caused Hatter to laugh as he watched her trash against her restrains.

"Oh, you look mad! What happened to you being too tired?" He did not even bother listening to her many curses and insults she threw his way, Hatter merely climbed on the bed behind her.

With one swift motion, he forced her panties down and off of her body completely. This action practically made Alice slam her head against the metal footboard in surprise.

"Hatter!" She hissed, through gritted teeth.

Of course, Hatter only laughed and made sure his hat still remained firmly on her head.

Forcing her legs apart, Hatter sprung the device back to life, once again pressing it against her folds. Only this time, his body pressed up against Alice's backside, as she thrusted into his hand. He kissed down her neck as she whispered his name over and over again, making it sound almost like a prayer.

Alice felt him smile into her neck as he gently pressed the vibrator against her center. She let out a soft moan as she waited in the dark, begging him to enter her.

Of course, he did not succumb so easily. First, Hatter removed his other new favorite oyster toy from his back pocket, springing that one to life as well. As he smirked into to crook of her neck, Hatter pressed the new toy into her clitoris. He had been amazed at just how many different options he had to choose from on vibrating patters, it had kept him busy the entire afternoon.

Alice's hips thrusted into his hand as the new toy made contact with her skin. She pressed her entire body back into Hatter's as her head was thrown back in pleasure. "Please," she begged, wanting him to stop teasing her at her opening. She spread her legs wider on the bed as Hatter giggled in her ear, enjoying the show. "Hatter, please." She begged, resting her head on his shoulder, her wrists turning red from her struggling.

Without a word, Hatter gently entered Alice with the toy. She let out a moan of satisfaction as she felt herself be filled. Her body thrusted on it's own accord against his hands and the different vibration patterns playing at her insides. With every thrust, Alice let out a new moan, each one slightly louder.

Hatter could barley control himself as Alice's bum rubbed against his crotch. He could feel himself hardening against her as she moaned his name out into the blackness. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last just watching her.

Her thrusts picked up speed with the help of his Hatter's hands, rocking with her body as she reached the end. Her body rubbed against him as she began to shake, starting to feel the beginning of her own climax. With what little movement of her hands that she had, Alice grasped at the footboard, trying to steady herself as she road out the first waves of her orgasm.

Hatter pressed the toy into her clit and thrust the other in and out of her center quickly as he pressed her entire body against him, feeling her shake in pure pleasure. And with one final cry of his name, he felt her entire body begin to slow itself and rest against his hands.

Slowly, Hatter removed the smaller vibrator from her clit and threw it aside, soon after he pulled out her pink one and discarded it with the other. His own breathing was heavy and harsh as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hardened cock.

Alice rested herself on her hands against the footboard, trying to catch her breath and her senses from her orgasm.

Hatter, however, had other plans for her…like he usually did.

Grabbing her by her hips, Hatter pulled her backwards onto her knees, her hands still gripping tightly onto the footboard. He did not say anything as he rubbed his throbbing cock onto her wet folds.

Alice let out a yelp of surprise as he made contact with the sensitive area.

He started out gently, rubbing his length up and down against her folds, preparing her for another round. Her body moved with him, until her whimpering started up once again. She wanted him to continue. Her body begged for him to enter her.

Which is exactly what Hatter liked most.

He chuckled as her breathing quickened and her thrusting became more deliberate, her hands gripping onto her hips to not allow her the movement she so desperately wanted.

"Please," she begged again, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

He could not stand it any longer. He thrusted himself into her with great force, bucking her entire body forward against the footboard. He let out a groan of pleasure as he slowly started to guide her movements with his hands on either side of her hips.

He started out slowly, pulling out almost completely between every thrust, but could not last at that pace for that long. He needed her, he needed his own release. Thrusting his hips forward, he jammed her wet center into him, grunting with every thrust. His fingers gripped Alice's hair under his hat and pulled her backwards, stretching out her body from the footboard. He moved his hand from her hips to her clitoris once again, circling the bundle of nerves with her fingers vaguely as he thrusted into her.

His breathing caught in his throat as he pulled Alice against him, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. She cried out his name as she reached her second climax, her entire body shaking against him.

He was not far behind. His own body shook as he released himself into her. His knees weakened as he rested himself against her back, being careful not to just collapse on top of her.

As his breathing attempted to return to normal, Hatter reached out to untie her restraints and pull her into his chest. Slowly, he fell backwards onto the bed, taking Alice with him.

Slyly, Alice tilted his hat upwards, allowing herself a view of her Hatter, her bare chest brushing against his shirt front. He smiled up at her, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"How about that nap now?" He asked, moving his body under her slightly to get comfortable.

"What about my kitchen? It's still a mess?" Alice asked, propping herself up on her elbows. He was not getting away with that again.

Hatter's eyes darted to the door, as his lips pouted as he thought about it. Quickly, he snatched his hat from Alice's head and returned it onto his own, pulling it down forward to cover his eyes. "Can't, Im napping." He said, letting his head fall back onto the comforter.

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad for my first time! Though, this was quite fun. I hope I'll be doing this again sometime soon!~


End file.
